


Happily Married?

by Caffeinated_zombie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Life, Not Beta Read, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_zombie/pseuds/Caffeinated_zombie
Summary: The third night in the week when Tony's not present for dinner, and Steve's had it. He understands that Tony is a genius who gets too lost in his work sometimes because well his genius can't stop for food or sleep. But he has never ignored Steve like he has for the past two months. No date nights, no movies on the couch, no morning kisses, no sex in three weeks and it's too much for him now. He understands and he always has but he too wants to be loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does have more chapters and I'm not sure when I will be posting again but I definitely would. This is my first fic and I was on a bit of a time crunch so I would edit it when I have time for any mistakes. Please comment.

The third night in the week when Tony is not present for dinner, and Steve's had it. He understands that Tony is a genius who gets too lost in his work sometimes because well his genius can't stop for food or sleep. But he has never ignored Steve like he has for the past two months. No date nights, no movies on the couch, no morning kisses, no sex in three weeks and it's too much for him now. He understands and he always has but he two wants to be loved.So he does what his Super soldier mind tells him to do. Determined and angry he enters the elevator tries to school any expressions that would show his hurt because now what Tony needs to understand him is just his Captain America face , nothing else would work. God knows he has tried. When the elevator opens outside his workshop Steve is informed in Jarvis's sympathetic voice ( maybe he's just imagining the pity coz he's so hurt), that Master Tony is very busy and won't be coming to the penthouse to sleep. That's nothing new, he's been sleeping on his own for weeks now. The first time since he moved in the tower he ignores Jarvis, doesn't even tell him to inform Tony that he's outside. He just punches in his code and enters the workshop as the doors open. Inside he's met with the music that is so Tony that he feels even more lonely. He sees Tony speaking rampantly with his i-can't-believe-you-are-not-understanding-my-genius face to Bruce, who is having what seems like ramen for dinner. Steve just questions in his head the self preservation skills of all the geniuses in this house.

Bruce is the first one to see him , of course he is, because Tony doesn't see him anymore even when he is right in front of him Tony just doesn't see him like he used to. Like Steve was the answer to every problem he has ever encountered in his life. Like Steve made the world move for Tony. Like he loved him with everything he had and still tried to love him more. He just didn't anymore. Steve is brought out if his thoughts by Bruce's voice, " Hey Steve ! Came to drag your husband for dinner?" Steve who isn't in the mood for any small talk just comes out with what exactly he wants to say, " Bruce do you mind if I talk to my husband for a minute , alone?" he feels he could have been a bit more polite but he's too angry for it right now. Bruce just smiles and move out of his chair and leaves. Tony is looking at him now , finally! Steve thinks  
" Hey baby, is everything ok?" Tony asks as if he can't see the raw hurt in Steve's eyes. It just makes his anger go away in a second and all Steve can feel is pain, he feels cold and lonely, he feels like he's become that tiny kid from Brooklyn again , who is invisible to everyone.  
"No , nothing is" he manages to speak without a sob somehow, but he can't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. "Honey, what happened? Why are you crying? Did something happen? Did someone..." Tony sounds so concerned that Steve just wants to let go of this fight and hug Tony. Just cry into his shoulder and feel warm again. But he can't, not this time. So he just says out loud what has been gnawing at him for days now , " Do you not love me anymore? Do you not want to be married to me anymore? Are - are we .." over , he wants to say but he's so afraid that if he says out loud it would become true and he would lose Tony and he can't lose Tony, he just can't. " Steve , sweetie where is this coming from? Of course I love you. We have been married for three months and I can't imagine not being married to you forever. Did I do something? Did I say something? Just tell me ok, I will fix it. I promise. I- I just don't cry baby you know it breaks my heart" Tony sounds miserable almost as if he's just as hurt as Steve. But then why would he hurt Steve like this ?  
" You didn't come to dinner. I made your favorite spaghetti and I made dessert. And it's all getting cold now and you didn't come..." This just breaks Steve's resolve and he just starts to cry, sobs profusely if it weren't for the serum he's sure he would have fainted from exhaustion. " Dinner ? You are crying because I didn't... for dinner ? I I am sorry babe. I'll just come with you now and we'll heat it and it would be ok. Don't cry like this" Tony is outright worried now. He hates to see Steve even a little sad. And now he's the one who's made his husband cry. He just hates himself in this moment. " No. It's not just about the dinner" Steve tries to speak trying as hard as he can to not go into another crying fit. " You haven't come to bed in two weeks. You know I can't sleep without you. And then you missed our date I waited for you for an hour ! and then you just sent Happy to pick me up . You didn't even say sorry. You don't have breakfast with me anymore and you don't wake me up with kisses , and you haven't- you have not touched me in a month. It's not about sex but it's just I don't feel loved like I used to." With that Steve looked at Tony and was so taken aback by the hurt he saw in his eyes. For a minute Tony just looked like he was going to say something, he was trying to get the words out but he couldn't. All he said was " Oh. You don't feel loved anymore" , and he sounded so terrified when he said this that Steve just couldn't continue this conversation he just turned around and left. He almost ran towards the elevator and hid inside the blankets sobbing miserably, once he reached their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony can't remember the last time he had so much difficulty speaking. He has always been a man of words, even when considered rude. He has always been upfront and spoken his mind. But with Steve today he just couldn't. It's not like he had anything worth saying . All this time he had been correct when he had spoken his mind, but not today. He didn't even realize how much he had hurt Steve and now that he has he can't stand to even look at himself. He keeps on seeing Steve's face. His husband was so miserable because of him that he couldn't even say what was troubling him so much properly. And now here he is with no idea at all about what he should do to fix this. He just knows that he loves Steve. Steve who came into his life like sunshine. He lit every dark corner that Tony was running away from. Steve who made his heart flutter . He was so freaked out when he first asked Steve for a date, and he was supposed to be" the Playboy". The first time he held Steve's hand. The first time that Steve kissed his cheek all flushed and shy. The first time he pushed Steve against the wall and kissed him, all soft and warm. The first time he made love to Steve, he just couldn't call it sex then it just sounded so impersonal when it was anything but. The first time he missed his inventing binge because Steve had got hurt in a mission and even with the Super serum he needed constant care and nagging when it came to rest. The first time he had looked at Steve during breakfast, making him pancakes with a pink apron on he had looked so beautiful. The first thing that came out of his mouth was an "I love you sunshine".And everything after that- the proposal , the wedding all had been his first. Steve made them happen, he was the true love of his life. And he didn't feel loved anymore.

After an hour long debate with himself he decided to go to the bedroom. He had to fix this. Steve is everything,his entire universe. He couldn't let him be hurt like this. When he entered the bedroom the sight he met completely shattered his heart. Steve was a lump in the blankets crying into a pillow, Tony's pillow, maybe the only place he thought he could seek some comfort from. He was crying and coughing it sounded like he had difficulty breathing. Tony just couldn't take this anymore and he moved to hold Steve, he put his hand on his shoulder " Steve , honey please look at me. Stop crying darling I can't see you like this. I understand you are hurt and I promise I would do everything to fix it just don't exhaust yourself like this". " You don't love me anymore. I- I can't stop loving you. I miss you so-so much Tony and I don't even know why you are avoiding me" " I am not avoiding you . Please believe me . I'm sorry that I haven't been giving you time and I promise I would never make you feel like this ever again. But just stop crying baby please." Seeing Steve like this felt like someone was ripping his heart out " You do? Then why are you always away for work. I understand you have a company and you have to do a lot considering who you are. But this was never a problem when we were dating. Even when you locked yourself in the workshop you still let me sit on the couch and sketch. You always had dinner with me. You were in bed with me more often than not. And now you just don't do anything like that. You leave me on my own when I have nothing to do that's related to Shield. You just disappear on me, it's like I don't exist for you. And I try so hard for you to notice me again. Look at me the way you used to. I know other people see me but they always see Captain America. Everyone who could see Steve Rogers is just gone. And you were the only one in this century to see me as Steve and not some hero born out of an experiment. And now even you don't see me , It's as if I became invisible to you." " Steve I, I know you are hurt and I have been making you feel like this without realizing it and I know it's a sucky excuse but believe me I would never hurt you on purpose. Never. I love you more than anything in this world ,nothing is as important as you. I think I just suck at expressing it but I honestly love you with all my heart and I will love you forever. Just give me a chance.Please." Steve finally looked up from the pillow his eyes red and his cheeks all pink and blotchy with tears. " Hold me? " And the question there just broke Tony's heart, if he hadn't realized how hurt Steve actually was up till now that made it clear. The fact that Steve was unsure if Tony would comfort him when he was in so much pain made Tony realize how much he had damaged with his ignorance. He needed to fix this. He needed to fix his marriage. With that thought he lay next to Steve and opened his arms . That was all that Steve needed to have another breakdown he just hid in Tony's chest and sobbed. He eventually fell asleep to the constant murmur of "I'm sorry" and " I love you". While Tony just laid there with his eyes open thinking how he could fix this.


	3. Chapter 3

Light.The first thought that come to Steve's mind after he woke up was - light. Not unbearable though, just not as soft as it usually was at 6 am when he would wake up for his run. So he opened his eyes and squinted at the old alarm clock on his night stand and realized that his usual soft light had turned into the harsh morning light of 10 am. How had he slept this long? He felt something tighten around his waist and dragging him towards the other side of the bed. And then he heard a murmur " mmm.. Steve babe, let's go back to sleep" and he closed his eyes for a minute , burying his head in the warm and cuddly pillow that was breathing softly. After a minute or two it hit his sleepy brain that it wasn't a pillow , but a person, his husband, Tony. Tony , who was holding him tight and still lovingly, all warm and in bed with him since last night. Tony. And then everything else that happened last night hit him too. And now he was awake. Also really really embarrassed about his meltdown. He did realize that it may have been a lot dramatic but he had stuffed up so much inside for so long that when he did try to let it all out at once he lost all control over how he should have said things. It just blew up. Now he just really wanted to groan but he didn't want to wake up Tony and discuss their issues, also he really needed to cuddle because it had been too long since the last time. And this was an opportunity that he couldn't let go of. So he did the smart thing , pulled the covers up both of them properly because somehow they had managed to push them at the edge of the bed. Then, he whispered his request of closing all the blinds and regulating the lights to a minimum to JARVIS , buried his head in Tony's chest and went right back to sleep.

The next time he woke up it was to a growling stomach and an empty bed. There was a sticky note on the bed post that said - " Going to the office. Will get back by 5. Love you, Tony ". So , he didn't give it much thought Tony probably woke around 11 or so and left for office. He went to the bathroom, took a shower and decided to have his lunch as it was already 1:00. He went to the penthouse kitchen to find that Tony had already ordered for him - Burgers, Fries and a large strawberry milkshake the kind of food that he could never endorse as Captain America but Loved as Steve Rogers. So he decided to dig in. After he was done, he started on the little paperwork for S.H.I.E.L.D left from yesterday to keep himself busy and not dread the conversation that he and Tony would inevitably have this evening. He was done with it, in an hour. So he decided to clean. The kitchen. Which didn't take that long because he was the only one who used it and he always kept things clean and organized. Then he moved to the bedroom. Changed sheets , pillow covers, even the blankets and comforters. Did laundry. Somehow managed to reorganize the closet with his super speed by 4:00. Then when still an hour of agony was left he just gave up and went to the living room and laid down on the couch. He switched on the TV to distract himself and actually succeeded when " The Proposal" came on. He loved romantic comedies , even if his and Tony's love story wasn't completely one he always felt that in some ways it really was. Especially, that one time when Tony gave him a big brown Teddy Bear to cuddle with, when Tony had to be away on business trips. With that thought in mind he put a smile on his face and prepared himself for the dreaded discussion. Because he loved Tony and even if he said he didn't feel like it he knew that Tony loved him too. He knew that because of the note on the bed post and the chocolate chips that were added in his strawberry milkshake because that's how he liked it. He knew because Tony held him last night even when Steve said he hurt him. Tony held him like Steve knew he always will.


End file.
